One-shot Spamano A wszystko te bursztynowe oczy
by MelancholijnyPianista
Summary: Antonin to zapracowany mężczyzna, który w weekendy grywa w "Starym Porcie". Pewnego wieczoru przychodzi mu grać z bursztynookim skrzypkiem...


_**Postacie:**_ _Antonin i Roman (Spolszczone Antonio i Romano), Felicjan (Felicjano)_

 _ **Paring:**_ _Spamano_

 _ **Ograniczenia**_ _: Brak_

 _ **Inne uwagi:**_ _Z nutk_ _ą żeglarskich klimatów. Zainspirowane szantą "Green Horn" i utworem "Gdybym miał gitarę..."_

Sobotni wieczór. Przy brudnym blacie w kuchni siedział mężczyzna o hiszpańskiej urodzie. Sączył monotonnie czarny kawowy napar, a wzrok miał skierowany za okno. Przetarł twarz w geście bezradności przeciwko zmęczeniu. Jego tryb życia był trudny bo pracował na nocnej zmianie w Tesco, a w weekendy grywał w pubie żeglarskim "Stary Port". Nie wygląda to bardzo strasznie ale Antonin nie nadaje się do jakiegoś większego zadania, które musi zrobić tylko po to by mieć na pomidory. Granie w "Porcie" było dobrą odmianą po ciężkim tygodniu siedzenia przy kasie. Wypił resztę gorzkiej zawartości kubka i chwiejnie podniósł się z starego taboretu. Wybył z mieszkania i niepewnym krokiem przemierzał szare zaludnione ulice Katowic.

W knajpce jak zwykle przywitały go wiwaty stałych jej bywalców. Wygramolił gitarę z futerału zaczął ją stroić.

\- Cześć Tosiek! - Jego uszu dobiegł głos młodego kucharza zza barku.

\- O Felicjan, cześć. - Pomachał do niego przerywając szarpanie strun i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- A wiesz, że dzisiaj mój brat ze skrzypcami przyjdzie? - Gitarzysta spojrzał na kuka zaskoczony. - Powiedział mi, że potrzebuje trochę więcej kasy a u nas można zarobić. Powinien za chwile tu przyjść... - Przerwał rozmowę bo zauważył nowego klienta z niecierpliwością oczekującego rumu.

Do tawerny wszedł brunet średniego wzrostu, obrzucił wszystkich obecnych pogardliwym wzrokiem i usiadł na skraju sceny. Antonin wielkimi ciekawskimi oczkami obserwował poczynania skrzypka. Wyjął smyczek z futerału i z wyczuciem przetarł po nim kalafonią, nie zwracając uwagi na głowę wisząca tuż nad jego ramieniem.

\- Cześć. Jestem Antonio. - Wyciągnął dłoń w powitalnym geście. Skrzypek lekko ją uścisnął, jakby bał się, że mężczyzna przenosi jakąś straszną chorobę.

\- Roman.

\- Fajne skrzypce...nigdy na żywo nie widziałem. - Umilkł pod zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem grajka skupionego nad dostrojeniem niesfornej struny A.

Po wielu meczących próbach oba instrumenty były w końcu nastrojone. Antonin szczerzył się jak głupi, ponieważ pierwszy raz będzie grac wspólnie z kimś.

\- Od czego zaczynamy? - Spytał Roman nie dając poznać po sobie zdenerwowania przed występem. Antonin uśmiechnął się szeroko i chwycił się za brodę uruchamiając proces myślowy nad wyborem utworu.

\- To może Green Horn? Znasz?

\- Ok.

Stanęli na środku, a gwar rozmów ucichł. Antonin zapowiedział szantę.

Początkowo instrumenty musiały się do siebie nawzajem przyzwyczaić, lecz po chwili były już zgrane. Gdy doszedł wokal, Roman przejechał krzywo smyczkiem po strunach nie kryjąc zaskoczenia dźwięcznym głosem chłopaka obok.

Miałem wtedy, ech!, szesnaście te lat,

swoją drogą szedłem przez świat,

w sercu zawsze tkwiła uparta myśl,

by za głosem morza iść.

A więc śpiewam: "Żegnaj Carling Ford

i żegnaj nam Green Horn,

będę myślał o tobie w dzień i noc,

aby kiedyś wrócić tu,

aby kiedyś wrócić znów".

Skrzypce zaczęły brzmieć pewniej, a twarz gitarzysty rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej (o ile to jeszcze możliwe).

W każde z wielkich siedmiu sztormowych mórz

wychodziłem, bo zmuszał mnie los.

Każdy w porcie ode mnie usłyszeć mógł:

"Nigdy więcej morza już!".

Ale śpiewam: "Żegnaj ...

Antonin wykonał popisową solówkę przed następną zwrotką, Roman nieumiejętnie próbował za nim nadążyć. Dziękował bogu, że kilka sekund później rytm wrócił do normy. Niespodziewanie chłopak z gitarą zwrócił się ku skrzypkowi, chcąc dodać mu więcej pewności siebie.

Mam dziewczynę, słodką Mary Doyle,

dom swój również ma na Green Horn,

sercem, duszą pragnie zatrzymać mnie,

żebym w morze nie zwiał jej.

Roman miał wrażenie, że kierował te słowa właśnie do niego, a zdając sobie sprawę z własnej głupoty zaczerwienił się i później patrzał już tylko na struny skrzypiec. Wykonywali potem znane szanty takie jak "Hiszpańskie Dziewczyny" czy "Morskie Opowieści". Grali, a śpiew Antonina zostawał powoli zagłuszany przez darcie się pijanych klientów. Po pewnym czasie wszyscy amatorzy rumu wyszli chwiejąc się na wszystkie strony świata. Skrzypek schował skrzypce i usiadł naprzeciwko brata przy barze. Rozmawiali zawzięcie o tym jaki to nie był jego wcześniejszy występ.

Nie oczekiwanie z sceny dało się usłyszeć pobrzękiwanie gitary. Felicjan wychylił się zza lady.

\- A ty jeszcze nie idziesz ?

\- Jeszcze nie. Tu jest dobra akustyka. - I wyszczerzył się sam do siebie. Rozpoczął śpiewanie.

Gdybym miał gitarę

To bym na niej grał

Opowiedziałbym o swej miłości

Którą przeżyłem sam.

Roman z zrezygnowaniem jadł jakieś tanie smażone kiełbaski. Ignorował umiejętne rzępolenie Antonina, dopóki nie znieważył utworu zmieniając tekst.

A wszystko te bursztynowe oczy

Gdybym ja je miał

Za te bursztynowe, cudne oczęta

Serce, dusze bym dał.

Za pierwszym razem myślał, że się tylko przesłyszał, ale błąd się powtórzył.

-To były czarne oczy! - Przerwał konsumpcje i przekrzyczał gitarę. Antonin delikatniej uderzał w struny minimalizując dźwięk.

\- Ale tylko za te bursztynowe oddałbym serce i duszę! - I wrócił do śpiewania.

Resztę czasu Roman przesiedział w ciszy, nie wiedząc o co chodziło muzykowi.


End file.
